Personal Soldier
by SophieGeorgia
Summary: Lola-Rose lived in California her whole life and this summer was going to be her time to shine, that is until her father receives a mystery phone call and her whole life is turned upside down. Along with her whole family Lola is shipped out to La Push Washington, relationships are made and broken and Lola gets tangled in a web of lies, secrets and...mythical creatures? JacobxOC
1. Prologue

Personal Soldier

Prologue: The very beginning

Summer. One six letter word that makes all teenagers weak at the knees. The 6 weeks of pure bliss, no teachers breathing down your neck, no essays, no assembly's and no annoying peers, just great company, great fun and great memories to be made.

LA summers where always the best, perhaps I think this because I've never spent summer anywhere else, but I don't think I'd want to, I love summer here because it's 6 whole weeks full of surf, full of days spent on the beach, in my playground , exploring every single part of the ocean, or heading down to Hollywood and pretending to be a celebrity, maybe it's the company, maybe it's the fact I got to spent all of my time with my friends. It could be family, who else would keep me entertained if my gargantuan family (all 9 of us me included) weren't around? I would be bored stiff.

I couldn't wait for this summer to start, finally it would be my time to shine, with huge surf contests coming up, dance and cheer rehearsals on every week, I knew that this year I could finally do everything I wanted, but I was wrong, so very wrong.

One phone call. One single measly, mysterious phone call was all it took. One short, stupid phone call, that would change my life forever.

**A/N: Short introduction to Personal Soldier, plenty more to come!**

**Remember to review it helps a lot!**

**Sophie x**

**P.S I don't own Twilight, I own nothing you recognise **


	2. Chapter 1: Blue

Personal Soldier

Chapter 1: Blue

Lola-Rose 

Blue. All that was in my line of vision was blue. A stretch of salty water that I knew as home. The crystal clear waves lapped at my legs as I bobbed along, sitting up straight on my board, admiring my favourite view. Nothing was to be heard, only the waves breaking and my deep breathing.

Today was one of those Long Beach days where there was not a cloud to be seen, where the sun beat down on you and the humidity levels were high. Today was one of those days were not surfing was not an option. In all honesty I hadn't really surfed, I had paddled. Paddled for hours on end, just enjoying my own company, enjoying the freedom the ocean brings me.

I ran my hand through my matt of jet black curls and sighed in contentment. Out here there was no stress. No annoying brothers, no complaining sister's, no gossiping friends, no boys to embarrass myself in front of just me and the sea life.

The sun scorched my back and after debating with myself for a minute I decided that it was probably time to head back to shore.

I ripped through the silence by jumping to my knees and forcefully dragging my hand in the water, enjoying the feel of it between my fingers. I grinned to myself and began humming my favourite songs.

After an hour of hard paddling the beach finally came into view, I was exhausted, but far to blissful to care. Right at that very moment a perfect wave began to form. The beam that was already plastered onto my face became wider. I duck dived, holding my breath and opening my one green and one blue eye wide. The sting of the salt water had no effect on me now, not after 13 years of it. The coolness greeted me like an old friend. I resurfaced, pushed myself up so I was standing then rode the wave.

Whooping in delight I once again brushed my hand into the wave. Finally the wave died down and sure enough I was at the shore. I jumped off and ran to the white sand my board dragging behind me.

I jogged up to the life guard tower, the smile still etched onto my face.

"Quite a wave you caught there Lola!" The young trainee lifeguard Alex smiled.

"Kid that was nothing, you wait till you see her in the competitions this summer!"

I laughed as my Uncle Max gripped me into a hug. He ruffled my tangled hair and smiled at me.

"Thanks Alex! Oh Uncle I'm so excited, this year is going to be my year!" I said excitedly.

"That it will be kiddo! Here." He handed me my bag and towel.

I dried off quickly, desperately trying to dry my bikini and my slowly frizzing hair.

I pulled on my tank top and shorts and then threw my flip-flops on. Throwing my rucksack over my shoulder I kissed my Uncles cheek and gave Alex a quick hug.

I waved goodbye, laughing as I heard my Uncle taunt Alex about his beetroot cheeks.

I walked through the beachfront, my board safely tucked under my arm.

BEEEEEEEP

"Great," I thought, "Just was I need, a bunch of perverts heckling me."

I turned around ready to stare them down, only to be greeted by a familiar bright orange jeep.

I laughed as I saw my siblings faces grin at me.

"Come on Lols, we don't have all day!" My twin brother Lucas called, his identical one green one blue eye twinkling.

"Come here girly, let me get that!" My big brother Ryan jumped out and grabbed my board, his arm was bandaged and I knew what that meant.

"Another tat?" I asked.

"Of course!" He grinned, winking at me. "Look!" He peeled off the bandage and joining the several others up and down his arm, including a rose with my name underneath, was a cartoon light bulb, typical Ryan. He's 19 and ever since his 18th birthday he'd been adding more and more wacky drawing onto his body.

"Get in Lol! I want a McDonalds!" My sister 18 year old sister Natalia whined, her dyed blonde hair gleaming in the light.

I hopped in next to her and gave her a hug. She smiled back at me as Ryan got back in the car after placing my board in the trunk.

"Everyone in?" My other older brother Harry who's 21 asked, his green eyes checking in the rear view mirror.

"Yes!" We all chirped.

He pulled out, and being Harry he drove at least 10 miles under the speed limit so our trek was longer than necessary. Not that we minded though, we all laughed and giggled, and munched our burgers.

Once we finally arrived home we were greeted to the sound of our younger siblings arguing.

We all went into the living room and plonked down on the sofa, chuckling as Noah who's 13 tried his very best to show Jaya who's 15 how to play his video game, while she smashed at the buttons, obnoxiously ignoring every word he said.

After 10 more minutes of bickering Talia finally had enough and switched Noah's Xbox of angrily. Noah huffed and was about to complain but didn't after he caught sight of the even daggers Tal was giving him.

10 more minutes passed full of us arguing over what film to put on, Lucas, myself and Ryan wanted an action film, Natalia wanted a rom com, Noah wanted a horror and Jaya and Harry wanted a Sci-Fi.

"I'm the oldest, I should choose!" Harry shouted.

"I'm the youngest, I should!" Noah cried.

"I'm the eldest girl!" Natalia retorted.

"Our film is educational!" Jaya moaned, flipping her medium length dark hair over her shoulder.

"Look, I'm stronger than all you douche bags and I will literally round house you all unless I get to put this film on ok?" Ryan smiled evilly.

Of course Ryan got his way, not until after a little bit of puppy dog eyes from yours truly.

We watched Top Gun, before Talia got her way and put on the notebook. Which made me want to gouge my eyeballs out.

Before I knew It I had my mom shaking me awake. I was laying on the couch alone, my siblings had obviously abandoned me and headed up to bed.

"Come on sweetie its midnight, time to head up to bed." She cooed.

I grinned at my Italian mother before kissing her and heading up the stairs.

"Mom where's Da?" I asked turning around.

"Out, he had some errands to run all day today, he'll be back by the morning though, goodnight baby."

"Night Ma."

My eyes shot open and I sat up sharply. A crash had just awoken me from my slumber. I listened again and sure enough I heard movement. I looked at the clock it was 5 am, my dad must have been in by now, it couldn't be him! I grabbed the nearest object to me which could be used as a weapon, which happened to be Ryan's hockey stick that myself and Jaya decorated with a variety of jewels and sequins to make everyone at his practice laugh at him for, our mission succeeded and Ryan let me keep it as a trophy of his humiliation. It wasn't the most threatening weapon but it would do the job. I looked down at myself, my hello kitty pjs were also not very threatening, but I doubt a deranged psychopath is really going to worry about my choice of weapon or attire.

Slowly I tiptoed down the hall, light snores coming from each bedroom, and insane wild boar snorts coming from the second floor where Lucas and Harry slept.

I crept down the stairs, thanking the lord that I had watched James Bond and was totally in the "I'm going to kick your ass and serve it to you on a plate" mood.

I rounded the corner and sure enough a figure stood in the refrigerator light. I walked up to the doorway ready to pounce when I heard its voice.

"Are you positive?"

It was my dad, and he was on the phone. At this time at night?

A bunch of reasons ran through my head, affair? Murder plot? Secret children?

I was brought out of my tangent by him speaking again.

"Alright Sam, I guess we'll have to do it, but what do I say? hmm OK, yeah it'll call tomorrow with how it went, alright see you soon pal, OK bye."

He hung up and cursed under his breath.

My eyes bulged out of my head, tell us what? Who is this Sam?

Before I got caught I darted back up the stairs and collapsed back into my bed. Who is this Sam, it's obvious he's a male if my dad refers to him as "pal" and he clearly is very influential. But I've never heard of him! I sighed deeply, turning over and tugging my comforter around me. I closed my eyes and desperately tried to sleep. Who was this mysterious man? And what did our dad have to tell us?

**A/N: This is just an introduction to Lola and her family, her life is pretty cushy at the moment but there is so much more to come, and why is her dad on the phone to Sam ey? One can only guess for now, the next chapter will be Jacob. **

**Remember to review it means heaps to me:)**

**Soph x**

**PS I do NOT own Twilight, I own nothing that you recognise.**


	3. Chapter 2: The News

**A/N: Just thought I'd tell you that this story is set post BD so Bella is a vampire and there is a Renesmee but I have a different plan for her. Enjoy chapter 2:)x**

Personal Soldier

Chapter 2: The News

Jacob

My fists clenched involuntarily, my breaths were deep. My eyes were dark with rage, pure bitter hatred. All for the leech that took my Bella. He took her from me and made her a monster just like him. I couldn't be near her, I couldn't think about her in the form she is in now without wanting to throw up. How dare he, how dare he have the nerve to take her away from me. She was so close to being mine, she was healing, I was healing her and he had to ruin it. He had to come back! If he had stayed away for a couple more week, a month tops then she would love me, not him.

A growl ripped through my throat as I began to shake, large spasms running down my spinal cord. Next thing I knew my body was changing, I was becoming a wolf. I landed on my large paws. Still furious, I began running. Running and running and running. I really shouldn't leave again but I just can't help it, I couldn't be here. Maybe a few days in Canada, maybe a month or so. Anything to get away from here. But of course I couldn't leave without an argument.

"Jacob! Don't even think about it, you just came back!" Embry yelled.

"Come on dude, it'll get better trust me!" Quil tried to reason with me.

"Come on man! You can't leave!" Seth whined.

"It's not your business, any of you." I growled.

I know I shouldn't take my anger out on them, But I couldn't help it, I couldn't even try to be happy, I couldn't even pretend like I wanted to be here.

"Jacob!" Leah cried.

"What." I snarled, i'd had enough of peoples moans and Leah was definitely not going to help.

"Stop being such a little bitch! Every time you feel even slightly sad you just run off! Disappear, create hell for the people who actually care about you! Ever stop to think how your dad feels, how your friends feel? No because your selfish, and a complete moron! She isn't worried anymore Jacob! She has her leech of a husband and her freaky half breed baby to keep her company! I didn't run did I? I faced up to it, I was brave! You're just a coward, you need to get a grip and think about someone other than yourself, other than Bella!" She spat. Images of her and Sam running through her head.

No other thoughts came through, no other protests, everyone was in shock from Leah's outburst.

I howled, a painful howl, I knew she was right. I phased back, pulling on the khakis that were tied to my leg.

I slid down against a tree and tucked my knee's up to my chest. I tried to cry but nothing happened, I had run out of tears. Since when did I become so soft?

It was all her fault.

Everything was her fault.

I needed something to get my mind off her, I needed an escape.

I sighed deeply, brushed myself off and stood up, then slowly began to walk back to my house.

Lola-Rose

"LOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I groaned loudly, pulling my pillows over my head. After last night's antics It took me until 8 o'clock in the morning to go back to bed and now, at half 11, I was physically drained. Every part of me was worrying about the phone call and what Dad had to tell us.

I heard the door creak open. I peered out of my pillow to see Lucas tip toe in.

"I'm awake." I mumbled.

"I know." He replied brightly, jumping on top of me.

"Arghhh! I yelled, getting crushed by the weight of him, "What are you doing!"

"Getting you to move! Dads got something to tell us downstairs and he can't say until we're all down there!"

I swallowed audibly, my heart rate picked up. "News?" I croaked.

"Yes, now come on don't look so nervous, It's probably a vacation!" He grinned. Little did he know. He left in a hurry.

I dragged myself out of bed. Trying to ignore my sweaty palms and the butterflies in my stomach.

I shuffled downstairs, entering the living room to see all of my family waiting for me.

"There she is, our own little sleeping beauty!" My dad grinned, hugging me.

I laughed nervously.

"Come on dad! She'd here so tell us!" Talia chirped, moving up so I could sit next to her on the couch. My mom stood up by my dad and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm just going to put it bluntly," He said, "We're moving."

Every single family members jaw hit the floor. There was silence for a good minute then.

"WHAT!"

"NO, NO WAY!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS NO WAY!"

"PLEASE SAY THIS IS A JOKE!"

Everyone was screaming and yelling causing a fuss. I vaguely heard my parents try to calm it down, but I just sat there silent. Processing the information.

It couldn't be true, we couldn't leave. I loved it here, I loved the people, I loved the beach, I loved the school, I loved the weather, I loved the house, I loved it.

He couldn't possibly make us leave, He couldn't.

"Lola?" My dad asked, "Are you ok?"

"Wait for the volcano to erupt." I heard Ryan whisper to Harry.

"No." I replied sweetly. "I am certainly not alright."

"You are making us move, leave the place that we love, to go where?"

"La Push, Washington, Where I was born." He replied, sensing my anger.

"Great! Just great! You're pulling us away from our HOME to move to a tiny, crappy town, HOURS away, where there is NO surf, NO sun, where we have NO friends and the only people we actually know are Nonna and Nonno! Brilliant just brilliant. You can move, but I am most certainly not. I refuse to leave absolutely refuse to leave, no way, no way."

A week later I was dragging my huge suitcase through the doors of the airport, absolutely furious with myself and my parents.

We all had faces like thunder, no-one wanted to leave. Mom put on a huge fake smile but soon realised that we could see right through her.

After another few hours of silent protests it was time to board the plane.

I sat next to Lucas in a window seat. After take of my dad tried to make conversation but I just put my headphones in. I knew I was being harsh and stupid but I really didn't care, He was making me leave everyone! I had cried so much. Cried at leaving the beach, cried at the fact I would not be able to surf, cried because I was leaving my best friend Zani behind, cried because I was leaving my uncle, cried because I could no longer enter any surf competitions, cried because I still had no idea who the person on the phone was and why they made us move and I cried because my life was over.

**Another A/N: Lola's fiery side has come out now, her reaction is very bitchy and out of her normal character but that is to be expected of a teenage girl who's life has been turned upside down. A cheeky bit of Jacob there to, plenty more of him to come don't you worry. **

**remember to review it means the world:)**

**Sophie xx**

**PS I don't own Twilight, I own nothing you recognise!**


	4. Chapter 3: Green

Personal Soldier

Chapter 3: Green

Lola-Rose

The angry clash of my suitcase wheel to the concrete floor ripped through the silence like a knife. Seattle airport was busy, but to our family, the family who has been brought up in the chaos of the Hollywood Hills, it was practically empty. We were all currently waiting outside in the parking lot. It was freezing cold, the coldest place I had ever been. Everything seemed to be dull. Like I had suddenly turned colour blind. It was almost all grey, the sky, the building, even some of the people. They looked like zombies, all life sucked out of them, going through life like it was a chore. Everything they did looked forced.

After what had seem like an eternity of awkward waiting 2 familiar beat up Volkswagen SUV'S showed up. A dash of colour and light. As much as I was angry and upset, I couldn't help but smile slightly as they pulled up.

"Awh babies, you look freezing!" My Nonna exclaimed, stepping out of the SUV, hopping down onto the sidewalk, a dangerous jump from someone her height and age.

"Mom." Dad grinned hugging her wrinkled figure.

"Martin! Look at them, do they own no winter clothes?" She scolded, grabbing Jaya into a hug and rubbing her arms.

We were all wearing jeans, the one pair we had all owned and long sleeve tops of various colour, mine happened to be green, which we had purchased from Wal-Mart one day last year when it rained and we were positive that it was a sign of floods. Of course it was sunny the next day and since then they had been collecting dust. We had no jackets and no sensible footwear, probably due to our refusal to go shopping as we were determined we weren't going to live here.

"Give him a break Maria , its summer!" My Nonno laughed, also embracing my father.

"In La Push dear." Nonna smiled.

"She's right." My dad laughed.

"Hello Maria, Hello John." My mother said softly, she was always quiet around my grandparents, which was extremely out of character as she was the loudest person I knew, no-one knew why, they were thrilled when my father had told them about her, especially since she was Italian and there was no prouder Italian than my Nonna. They love her like a daughter and welcomed her with open arms.

"Carlotta!" Nonna beamed, hugging her, she was at least 2 heads taller than my Nonna and we all giggled.

Slowly they turned around to us, we all grinned at them, despite our resentment towards moving.

"My chickens!" Nonna cried. Clasping her hands together.

"Look how big you all are!" My Nonno smiled delightedly.

After about 20 minutes of hugging and kissing we were finally in our assigned SUVs. I sat with Nonna in the front of hers, with Noah, Jaya, Lucas and Harry in the back, while the rest of the family drove with Nonno.

I breathed a sigh of relief once we pulled out of the airport, I was glad to be rid of the horrid grey city.

"Don't like Seattle huh sweetie?" Nonna laughed.

"Not one bit." I half smiled.

I placed my headphones in and blasted sad songs, making sure no-one interrupted me. After what seemed like forever the winding roads began to get smaller and smaller, then suddenly, out of no-where, a mass of green sprung out, like a crouching lion, finally pouncing on its prey. The green swallowed up the SUVs, we were surrounded, pine trees stretched for miles, in all directions. It was beautiful, a painting, but in a different way that I was used to. Suddenly, rain began to pour. It bounced of the windows and the bonnet, raindrops flew in all directions, adding to the atmosphere. I hated rain, but it was just so breath taking. It truly was a work of art.

"Pretty isn't it?" Nonna smiled.

"I suppose." I replied half heartedly, to stubborn to admit how I felt about a place I was meant to loathe.

"You can't pull wool over my eyes tesoro! I know what you're thinking, I moved here once remember! I hated it here, but even I knew that the place itself was stunning. La Push is a big change from Italy amore, like California and here, but you will like it in due time, I did."

"I'm not you." I said bluntly. I was being mean again but I hated thinking about not returning to Cali.

"No but we are alike Lola-Rose, I had just the same opinions on this place as you do and now it's my home! I love it here and the people. Give it a chance." Nonna smiled warmly, I had always admired her happiness and positivity, even in the cases where I was being rude.

"Ok Nonna." I grinned at her, at least I got to see her.

"The boys on the rez aren't bad looking either." Nonna winked.

I groaned, glad Tal wasn't in the car. Together her and Nonna were the worst for matchmaking.

Jaya laughed in the background, happy the attention wasn't on her for once, seeing as she had never had a boyfriend and Natalia thought this unacceptable.

"Nonna, really I just want to get used to it here, not check out the boys." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you wouldn't be saying that if you saw them, they are smoking." Nonna winked.

I burst out laughing as Noah, who had been taking a sip of his coke, choke on it, causing it to come out of his nose.

Jaya moaned in disgust, while Lucas like me roared with laughter and Harry was still in shock from our 70 year old grandmother call teenage boys "smoking".

"Ok Nonna, I'll keep an eye out." I managed to say between my giggles.

"Atta girl." She smiled.

The forest got wider as a "Welcome to Forks" sign came into view. It was a quaint little town, very plain and boring. I remember coming shopping here with my dad once, which was a slight fail seeing as there was hardly anything here. But it was nice all the same, but still, it was all too dull.

"I don't bother going to Forks much, there isn't much to it. Tiffany Call owns a grocery near first beach and that is my shopping location, if I need anything else I tend to go to Port Angeles. Its no Los Angeles but it has everything necessary." Nonna informed us, well Jaya and I, we all knew the boys would never go shopping unless we forced them to.

"Great thanks Nonna, I'll have to tell Tal, we have hardly any winter clothes, do we Jay!"

"Not at all, I think I may freeze if I don't get a coat soon! I'm increasing my chance of pneumonia!"

Genius Jaya was always worried, mainly about herself, but sometimes others came into it.

Once again we were engulfed by forest and once again I was mystified by the beauty of it.

"Are we nearly there yet." Lucas whined.

"Almost sweetie, about 10 more minutes." Nonna cooed.

"Eye spy?" Harry suggested.

"Sure." we all chirped.

"Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with T." Lucas droned.

"Tree." we all said simultaneously.

"Uh yeah."

"Come on Lucey!" I groaned.

"Jay you go!" Harry commanded.

"Ok sheesh, uhm eye spy with my little eye something beginning with T." She exclaimed.

"Not tree again is it?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Talia." Lucas grinned.

"Talia isn't here!"

"She's infront!" Lucas retorted.

We all turned and sure enough Natalia was infront of us, in Nonno's SUV looking into her compact redoing her lipstick.

"Typical." Harry muttered.

We racked out brain for about 2 minutes and then I lost all my patience.

"JUST TELL US." I said dejectedly.

"Turdus Merula." She grinned triumphantly.

"Come again?"

"Pardon?"

"What are you talking about Jay!"

"It the latin name for blackbird, duh!"

"Duh? There's no duh there, how do you know that!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Common sense!"

"Uh no! That's not common sense! Thats weird!" Lucas replied.

"I had an A's in science and I still didn't know that." Harry said, clearly jealous of Jaya intellect.

We kept bickering like this untill we felt the SUV slowly come to a halt. I turned around to be greeted by the familiar sight of Nonno and Nonna's house. It was adorable, the typical rez house with white panelling, a buttercup yellow front door and ruby red shutters. I smiled, as much as I didn't want to move the sight of this house brought back good memories of La Push and her family.

I stepped out of the car, the rain, still going strong, pelted my face as the wind whipped at it, like deadly partners in crime. I ran to the porch after slamming the door shut with as much force possible.

The porch swing clattered violently and the steps shook precariously. After we all gathered on the porch, my Nonno opened the front door with shaking fingers. We all burst through the small doorway, thankful to be inside. Our suitcases (all taken in by Ryan and Dad) were dumped in the corner of the room.

My grandparents house was as cute on the inside as on the outside. It had a small kitchen, all painted daffodil yellow, like the front door. With daisy printed, curtains, napkins, and a table cloth. The dining room held a table that sat 12 and was, unlike the kitchen, very formal, with mahogany wood floors and the table itself. With deep green walls and a silver table cloth, this room was only used on special occasions, like Christmas and birthdays.

The living room was huge, and had no obvious colour scheme, the walls were all different colours, one was Scarlett, one was tangerine orange, one was lilac and one was baby pink. Nonna couldn't decide what colour paint to buy so she bought all of her choices. The walls were decorated in photos of my dad growing up, my parents wedding, us as babies and us now, various artwork, and various italian mementoes for Nonna, the couches had patchwork quilts on them, Nonna's handywork, and several Quileute things like dream catchers and books scattered around.

Through the corridor (again full of photos of us) was their bedroom, painted deep plum with more mixed Quileute and Italian culture. Then my dad's teenage bedroom, still full of posters of his favourite bands, painted a forest green much like the dining room, he also had a lot of photos and figures of wolves, since they were his favourite animal, it was weird but it was typical of my dad.

"You can sleep here tonight if you want kids, its late and a miserable day." Nonno offered, hugging Talia close.

"That sounds wonderful thanks Pa!" Dad smiled, "You're mom and I will get my old room and you guys can sleep out here ok."

"Ok." We agreed, we always used to sleep out here as kids.

"I'm tired its nearly 11, i'm off to bed, goodnight darlings, sweet dreams." My mom smiled, kissing us all before wandering off to her room for the night.

My Dad yawned, "Me too, goodnight kids."

"Night."

"We're off aswell, sorry to leave you all but its way to late for us oldies! Goodnight my gorgeous babies." Nonna cooed hugging each one of us.

"Night children." Nonno called out before they both went to bed.

There was silence for about 5 minutes untill Ryan called out, "I'm shattered, its been a long day, night."

We all agreed and took our place for the night. Talia and Harry slept on one couch, Jaya curled up on the armchair. Noah slept on the floor and I slept cuddled up against Ryan and Lucas.

I awoke with a start as a large howl ripped through the serene atmosphere. As much as I loved the look of the forest, the wolves were really beginning to annoy me. They've kept me up all night since I was about 13, that when it all started.

Another howl broke the silence of the night, I buried back down into Lucas, desperate to get some sleep that was not interrupted by those stupid mutts.

**A/N: Biggest apologies ever for no upload in ages, it was my schools fault, to many tests! This chapters uneventful, just a filler really, but its big, so it counts;) Huge love to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all! Keep them coming:) Update soon I pinky promise!**

**Love Sophie xx**

**P.S I don't own Twilight, anything you recognise from the books are not mine:)**


End file.
